


MAKING A MALFOY

by LilithShade



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Breeding, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Impregnation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pregnancy Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:53:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23963413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilithShade/pseuds/LilithShade
Summary: He sucked gently on the junction of her neck in such a way he knew would send her weak in the knees. "You know how desperately I want this Hermione."His hands snaked to cradle her lower abdomen, palms against her warm flesh. "How desperately I have waited all these years to see you swell with my seed."A soft whimper escaped her lips and Draco’s hips rocked forward in response, grinding his engorged length against her. He turned her in his arms to face him and claimed her lips. With soft caresses and panted breaths he vowed unspoken promises to the witch in his arms.Written for the Dept. of Fanfiction's 'Seeded and Breeded' kink collection.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 12
Kudos: 811
Collections: Completed/Downloaded/Read Works, Good Potterhead Shit, Seeded and Breeded (fill me up with all your love)





	MAKING A MALFOY

Trailing his own gaze down the reflected image on the mirrors surface Draco Malfoy took in his appearance. A white towel was wrapped low around his sharp angular hips. Dark blonde hair just visible at the junction of his lower abdomen and the apex of his pelvis. His alabaster skin remained speckled with water droplets from his recent shower. So easily he could have dried himself with magic, however he knew just how his current appearance affected her so and tonight he would need all weapons at his disposal.

Departing the bathroom he caught sight of her and paused to wonder at his own fortune. Hermione stood on the room’s far side, her back to him and attention focused on the ornately framed mirror of their bedrooms vanity. His eyes roamed the length of her body, admiring the dips and swells of her curvaceous figure as she readied herself for bed. Even after the years he had spent with the witch before him he was still yet to become accustomed to her Muggle attire. From the swell of her supple arse cheeks that peaked below her thin cotton underwear, to the scrap of material covering her torso that he had been informed was called a singlet.

He walked towards her as she dried her wild curls with the aid of her wand. Catching sight of her taught nipples in the mirrors surface he became distinctly aware of how little cloth separated their flesh. Reaching for her he placed his hands on her hips. Unresponsive to his touch she continued to dry the chestnut strands of her hair, the scent of her greeting his senses. Slowly he began to massage his thumbs in lazy circles against her lower back before nuzzling into her hair. Sliding one hand around her waist, he delved lower to cup the mound of her pelvis in his palm. Her dark eyes snapped up to meet his silver in the mirrors reflection. A single brow arced knowingly on her face before her lips pulled into a smirk reminiscent of his own.

Moving her wand to her abdomen Draco recognised her preparing to cast a contraception charm. Placing his hand gently atop her wrist he halted the incantation, "Uh-uh, not so hasty now Mrs Malfoy."

A distinct frown creased Hermione's brows as she stared at his reflection, clearly in search of an explanation.

Anticipation gripped him and Draco felt his cock twitch eagerly in response.

"I do believe I was promised an heir when we were wed." He pulled her towards him and pressed his evident arousal against her shapely arse.

"We have barely been married a week Draco!"

"Yet married we are." He replied before sweeping her hair to one side and trailing kisses down her neck, entwining his arms around her he slipped both hands up under the hem of her thin shirt.

He sucked gently on the junction of her neck in such a way he knew would send her weak in the knees. "You know how desperately I want this Hermione."

His hands snaked to cradle her lower abdomen, palms against her warm flesh. "How desperately I have waited all these years to see you swell with my seed."

A soft whimper escaped her lips and Draco’s hips rocked forward in response, grinding his engorged length against her. He turned her in his arms to face him and claimed her lips. With soft caresses and panted breaths he vowed unspoken promises to the witch in his arms.

They parted, equally in need of breath. Leaning forward he rested his forehead on hers, steadying the emotion is his voice as he confessed. "It took my parents years to conceive me, I am terrified if we wait too long we will miss our chance."

She gripped his cheeks gently in her palms and placed a tender kiss upon his lips. "We have spoken about this Draco, we are not your parents and I am not a Pureblood. I have explained the Muggle science to you, the diversity of genetics."

Draco sighed, "What if I am broken Granger?"

"That's Mrs Malfoy thank you very much, husband."

He watched her place her wand down gently atop the vanity table behind her as the corners of her lips rose into a kind smile. A smile that to this day still made him question how he had ever come to deserve such a magnificent woman.

"Fine. Let us make a baby then." She announced as she slipped from his grasp and sashayed towards the four poster bed they shared.

His jaw fell slack. Had she really just agreed?

Gathering his shattered composure somewhat, he turned and watched her climb atop their plush mattress. The witch crawled seductively on all fours to the centre of the bed. He swallowed hard, feeling the motion of his Adams apple in his throat as he allowed his towel to tumble to the floor.

His wife rose to her knees and turned to face him. As her eyes wandered his naked form greedily he felt his cock twitch once more. The movement caught her attention, her gaze dropped and her tongue darted forth to wet her lips.

Warm chocolate eyes locked with his ice blue as she trailed her digits across her clavicle and down the length of her own sternum. Her hands travelled south at a seductive, yet agonising pace until they came to rest at the hem of her singlet. Swiftly she pulled the scrap of material up and over her head, exposing her perk breast as a wanton groan ripped from his chest. She beckoned for him and he obliged without hesitation, moving the kneel before her atop their bed. Plump lips met his and she kissed him with eager ferocity. Soft breasts pressed against his rigid chest, the persistent pressure of her body against his guiding him downward to lay on his back.

Manoeuvring her body atop his she trailed kisses down his torso, following the scars of the Sectumsempra curse as if a map south to her prize. As her head reached the trail of his dark blond pubic hair she placed one last chaste kiss low on his hip before she glanced up to meet his eyes. He gazed down at her positioned between his thighs, his rigid cock quivering in anticipation. Angling herself just so, the witch licked her lips before sweeping her moist tongue along his underside, from base to tip. Yet another groan ripped from his chest and he fought the urge to throw his head back and shut his eyes tight. How he loved to watch her work, his determination to bear witness to her pleasuring him forced his eyes to remain locked on hers.

Draco brought his arms up and folded them beneath his head, further increasing his vantage. Breath hitched in his throat as her hand firmly grasped his girth. Her thumb swept a drop of pre come across the sensitive head of his cock in a circular motion causing his eyelids to flutter. Taking him in her mouth her head began to bounce in unison with the pumping of her fist against his taught shaft.

For a time he lay and relished the sight of his cock sinking into his wife’s brilliant mouth. Soon however her ministrations edged him close to his undoing. Feeling his heavy bulls pull tight he reached down and cupped her face in his palms. Having ceased her movements he hauled her body upward and kissed her with vigour, tasting himself on her lips. Abruptly he flipped them, pining her beneath his form.

He nipped at her earlobe before he whispered huskily, "I do not plan on wasting my seed on anything but your right little cunt tonight my dear."

A whimper escaped the witch as she gnawed on her lower lip. Pulling himself upward, he knelt between her thighs surveying the beauty of her exposed flesh. Grasping his shaft he began to pump his fist in languid strokes as his free hand explored the wonders of his wife’s form. After their years together he knew her body well, the timing of this night was perfect. Noting the evidence of her peak fertility from the plump ripeness of her breasts to the way the simplest of caresses drew forth near anguished moans. Stroking himself he angled his cock downward to wank against her clit. Circling his head around her swollen bud, their fluids combining into a tantalisingly slick concoction.

Draco’s balls hung low, swollen and heavy with seed. He was still a young man, but he had taken it upon himself to prepare for this night with a virility potion. For even if she had not consented this night to their attempted conception, he had planned to ravish her on multiple accounts.

He knew he should spend himself within her depths however he could not deny how desperately he loved to watch himself come undone upon her folds. In times past he had fantasized about some of the misplaced seed dripping down into her fertile core and seeking its mark, impregnating her unwitting, ripe womb.

Knowing without a doubt that this would not be his sole release he groaned as he stroked himself against her. The moans that escaped the witch beneath him tipping him over the precipice. As his cock began to spasm against his palm he gripped his girth firmly, angling himself just so and watched the ropes of thick white come spill forth, obscuring her swollen clit from his sight.

The heat of his seed against her sensitive nub coaxed forth a salacious whimper from his wife, her hips bucking up against his intently. He swirled the head of his cock against her, coating himself thoroughly in his own spend. Sweeping it downward, he pressed himself into her opening and plunged his slick cock into her heat.

A deep rumble of a groan reverberated through his chest as he sheathed himself to the hilt. It would never cease to amaze him just how perfect his witch felt. He stilled and inhaled a deep steadying breath. Ever impatient and knowing all too well how to seek her own pleasures his wife rotated her hips beneath him. Eyes snapping shut, a gratified hiss escaped him as her inner walls massaged his engorged cock.

Collecting himself he pried his eyelids open to find his witch staring up at him, a smirk plastered across her beautiful features. Returning her smirk with a brief yet genuine smile of his own, he leant down over her body and claimed her lips with his. Pulling her kiss bruised lip between his teeth he pulled his hips back a fraction before slamming them forward once more.

As his pace increased so too did the keening moans he elicited from his wife. Grasping a fist full of wild curls at the nape of her neck he tilted her chin skyward exposing her throat. He kissed the sensitive skin of her neck, sucking at her pulse point as he pound rhythmically into her depths.

Lips grazing the shell of her ear he queried with a husky whisper, "Do you want me to come inside you Hermione?"

"Yes. Oh Godric Yes!" She proclaimed, her body spasming beneath his.

Moving to gaze into the depths of her warm brown eyes he continued in a low tone, "Do you want to feel my hot come against your cervix? Feel me fill you? Feel me impregnate you?"

Her walls clenched around him with each question he uttered.

"Fuck! Draco! Fuck, please!" She screamed so close to her own release.

"Please what Granger?" He asked, growling out her maiden name.

"Please... please fill me with your come. I want to feel it. I need to feel it!"

"Do you want me to come in your fertile cunt? Do you?"

"Y-yes!"

He snapped his hips forward erratically feeling his balls contract. "Oh Salazar, I'm going to come!"

At his admission Hermione's walls clenched down around his girth as if in an attempt to milk him of every last drop. He watched her fall apart as her orgasm ripped through her body and he plunged himself as deep as he could within her, spilling his ample seed directly into her fertile centre.

As the spasming of his cock subsided he moved to kiss her tenderly. Unwilling to yet withdraw himself from her, wanting to ensure his come remain within her depths, ever hopeful that it may find its mark. He prayed to the Gods that his seed would bloom within her, that their child would soon grow within his wife’s womb. But if the fates had decided that this was not yet their moment, he was all too willing to try time and time again.


End file.
